Un simple café
by Hikari Erena Yami
Summary: Bajo la bella nieve que caí aquella noche de invierno Mikasa y Rivaille pensaran lo mismo. una pequeña platica y un simple café sera el causante de tan bello momento.


_**Un simple café**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece es de Hajime Isayama. Solo hago uso de los personajes para diversión, sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Un poco de OOC de ambos personajes**_

_**Spoilers: cero**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentada en la pequeña ventana de su habitación viendo los copos de nieve al caer de los más alto del cielo hasta el suelo cubriendo todo de blanco, no sentía frió alguno puesto que traía su inseparable bufanda roja que le había regalado Eren aquel día, el solo recordar lo sucedido se aferraba más al regalo, sentía que con solo tocarla y sentir su calor la aria más fuerte para afrontar las batallas que día con día tenía que librar. Sus ojos inexpresivos y de fuego vivo que brillaban cada que pasa las cuchillas al cortar alguna nuca de un titan, ahora estaban marchitos sin brillo alguno, no mostraban esa fuerza que la caracterizaba, ahora que lo pensaba bien, cada vez que regresa de alguna misión sus ojos y ánimos cambiaban radicalmente.

Cuando estaban en el campo de batalla se concentraba en luchar y proteger al castaño de cualquier peligro, y aunque algunos superiores la separaban de Eren siempre regresaba a su lado. Y allí estaría siempre para él y solo para él, aunque el castaño se molestara con ella alegando que ya estaba grande para que siempre estuviera tras el cuidando como si fuera un niño pequeño que requería de una madre para protegerlo, a veces él era muy duro con sus palabras al decirlo eso, pero sabía que ella tenía cierta culpa al sobreprotegerlo tanto, pero no quería perder a su única familia que aun que no compartieran lazos sanguíneos ella lo quería y amaba como su hermano.

Cada vez que lo veía caer sentía su corazón salir en ese preciso momento, llegaba a su lado a asegurarse que esta estará bien, algunos le decían que no tomaba su vida enserio puesto que estuviera luchando contra un titan si veía a Eren caer simplemente salía corriendo a su lado, pero ella solo ignoraba ese echo prefería mil veces morir por el que verlo morir por una de esas cosas.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor en la silencio soledad de su habitación. Si moría no podría recordarlo ni un poco, sentirlo, abrazarlo y lo más importante protegerlo aunque llamara una obsesión no le importaba, porque ella tenía una simplemente razón para tenerla y era… verlo sonreír como antes cada vez que Armin le habla del exterior las aguas saladas, las montañas de fuego que se alzaban a los lejos. Si, quería ver esa sonrisa otra vez en su hermano.

Una pequeña lagrima broto de su ojos, pero rápidamente se la limpio no quería llorar ahora, no se tenía permitido llorar, menos ahora que tenía que ser fuerte por ambos, sacaría todo cuando el mundo no siguiera en el infierno, cuando sus hombros no sintieran el peso que todos depositan en ella por ser llamada ¨_la que vale más de cien hombres¨ _qué equivocados estaba en llamarla así puesto que ni siquiera se sentía como tal. Pero aparentaba serlo para que los demás no sintieran decepción y se dejase caer ante los titanes, tenía que darles fuerzas para seguir hacia adelante a pesar de ver a sus compañeros ser devorados, tenía, NO más bien dicho era su deber ser fuerte y no dejarse caer nunca por ellos, por Eren, por la humanidad, por la libertad que sus compañeros y los demás depositaban en ella, no quería defraudarlos y no lo haría hasta su último aliento fuera quitado de sus pulmones hasta ahí quedaría, pero mientras eso no sucediera daría todo de ella.

Suspiro con cansancio no quería ya seguir pensando en su _¨trabajo¨ _ ahora lo que rondaba por su cabeza era cierta personita de carácter gruñona y mal hablada, algunas veces la saca de sus casillas por su estúpido sarcasmo y humor de mierda, aunque fuera su sargento y le debía respeto, pero es que simplemente el jodido enano no tenía una pisca de amabilidad en sus palabras. Siempre con su sinceridad y seriedad que tanto lo caracterizan pero tampoco tenía que ser tan extremista en ese aspecto, y sin contar con su loca obsesión por la limpieza. Todavía recordaba la vez que la llamo la atención por tener desordenada su habitación – _Ackerman limpie de inmediato su alcoba, es un completo chiquero – _su ración fue de sorpresa y enojo a la vez ¿que se creía? No tenía ningún derecho a darle órdenes no mientras fuera una misión, pero ¿por una habitación se volvía loco? Simplemente no entendía a ese hombre, además recordaba que esta así por que acaban de venir de expedición. Solo le dedico una mira de enojo y con un _– si señor – _a limpiar sin más remedio al fin de cuentas no tenía ganas de discutir con él, no tenía caso Rivaille era muy terco en lo que se refería en la pulcritud del lugar.

Una sonrisa adorno sus labios al pensar el pequeño hombrecito, pero de grandes cojones para dar órdenes y difundir miedo a sus subordinados. Le divertía la cara que ponía sus compañeros al verlo pasar o practicar en los entrenamientos, algunos lo admiraban y otros le temían por su carácter de mierda como decían algunos, pero a ella simplemente le valía lo que hiciera el, todavía lo odiaba por a ver golpeado a su hermano eso jamás se lo perdonaría ni en un millón de años, a pesar de saber la razón para tal acción, pero es que él se había excedido en su fuerza. Pero también le debía la vida por haberla salvado aquella vez de la hembra titan, que por su estúpido impulso había logrado puesto su vida en bandeja de plata al lanzarse así a la deriva sin tener una precaución antes, pero tenía justificación, quería sacar al castaño de la boca del monstruo lo antes posible todavía tenía borroso ese recuerdo, lo había sentido un tirón de su capa y algo doblarse. Que más tarde se dio cuenta que era el sargento, se había lesionado por haberla salvado a ella y Eren. Cuando se lo contaron sintió algo en su pecho que no supo que fue pero sentía un poco de culpa y que tenía que pedir una disculpa y un agradecimiento por tal acto, tardo un poco en hacerlo porque su orgullo no se lo permitía pero al fin se lo trago y se lo dijo en una de escasas veces que cruzan en sus caminos, el solo dijo _¨no tienes que disculparte mocosa, solo trata de no ser tan impulsiva la próxima vez, porque ahí no creas que te salvare, entendido¨_ bueno al menos ya no se sentía tan culpable como antes pero tan siquiera el maldito enano hubiera sido más amable ya que estaba poniendo su orgullo por los suelos solo para pedirle una maldita disculpa ¿y así era como la recibía? Definitivamente odiaba a ese jodido enano por el resto de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

L a noche caía y todavía seguía nevando afuera , agradecía mentalmente el que hoy no hubiera misiones o papeleos que revisar, porque el frio estaba de mierda, odiaba esa poca del año no sabía porque pero simplemente lo odiaba a morir prefería los días cálidos y soleados que esta maldita nieve que no le dejan hacer casi nada de entrenamiento por las condiciones y aunque al le importaba poco el clima nunca deja de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos para mantener la fuerza y habilidad que lo caracterizan por ser el _¨hombre más fuerte de la humanidad ¨ _que a él le importaba muy poco su fama, el solo tenía algo en mente y era sobrevivir a ese mundo tan cruel y despiadado que no se arrepentía de arrebatar los deseos de todos lo que la habitaban, esa mierdas de titanes la destruían lo poco que tenían de esperanza y sueños, y por qué no también los humanos que tenían cierta culpa en eso. Él lo sabía de antemano ya que lo vivió en carne propia en su juventud al ver como los más desafortunados sufrían las consecuencias de los cerdos de la alta, que lo llevaron al ser reconocido por ser un matón de primera, según ellos, pero le basta con joderlos eso era satisfactorio para él y su equipo que eran igual que él.

Su mirada se ensombreció un tanto al recordar a su antiguo equipo, levanto un tanto la mirada del libro que leía hace un momento (ya que estaba en su oficina) para cerrarlo de un golpe porque mierda recordaba eso ahora, pero la mente era poderosa y sin que él quisiera las imágenes de sus compañeros de años y sus subordinados pasaron en fila por su mente, no quería verlas pero que podía hacer.

Sentía sus manos llenas de ese color rojo carmesí que escurrían al sostener algunas manos que sus amigos le estiran para decirles sus últimas palabras antes de morir, era doloroso sentir todo aquello le carcomía por dentro el verlos morir de esa forma tan deplorable, y aunque mantenía su seriedad y frialdad ante todo momento, cuando llegaban al castillo se ducha por horas para a sentir el agua lo limpiara de toda esa sangre, pero simplemente esa sensación no se iba ni con todo el jabón se borraría. Tal vez su piel quedara limpia pero su mente jamás quedaría así como su piel de limpia, sentía una extrema culpa por sus compañeros caídos en la batalla, porque desgraciadamente los recordaba a cada uno de ellos maldecía esa habilidad, las noches le eran eternas, no conciliaba el sueño por más que tratara nunca llegaba, su rostro sufría las consecuencias, su piel pálida, bolsas bajo sus ojos, que denotaban cansancio y horas sin dormir. Erwin le decía que no descuidara su salud, eso sorprendía a Rivaille ¿cómo su amigo no se miraba como él? No encontraba la respuesta a un puesto que lo conociera de años, todavía le faltaba conocerlo aún más, y lo que más admiraba del comandante era que a pesar de recibir las críticas y estúpidos insultos de la gente no decaí lo miraba fuerte y decido en recibir toda esa blasfemia.

Un suspiro salió de su boca, le empezaba a dolor la cabeza de pensar todo eso, así que dejo el libro en su escritorio y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta para ir por un poco de té, ya que sentía un poco de frió.

Se puso su chaqueta y salió a paso lento de su oficina, con su semblante aburrido y despreocupado camino por los pasillos solitarios del castillo solo las antorchas estaban presente en el lugar para iluminar su camino y el único ruido que se podía oír era el crujir de sus botas al caminar.

Después de unos diez extenuantes minutos llego a su destino la cocina: pero antes de dar un paso más se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se abrieron un poco, al ver quien estaba ahí con una taza de café humeante en sus manos.

- buenas noches sargento – saludo la pelinegra al ver a su superior parado como idiota en la puerta

- Ackerman – dijo Rivaille en cuanto regreso en si – ¿qué hace aquí?- soltó ya con su tono de costumbre

- baje por un poco de café, ya que tenía frió – decía Mikasa tomando un sorbo de este – ¿gusta un poco? – ofreció levantando un poco la taza en señal

-no debo eso Ackerman – y ahí estaba otra vez ese enano con su actitud – prefiero las cosas naturales como te, no esa porquería que quita el sueño – y lo sabía de antemano al probarlo una vez y no poder dormir esa noche y todo gracias a la cuatro ojos de Hanji y aparte su sabor era horrible.

- pues vera señor – empezó a decir la pelinegra – si sabe prepararlo no le quitara el sueño o le sabrá mal, si quiere puedo prepararle uno si gusta – ofreció gentilmente Mikasa

¿Estaba siendo amable con él o era su imaginación? La miraba con detenimiento para ver si era una trampa o algo por el estilo, pero no, absolutamente nada quizás la chica estaba de buenas ese día ya que no lo miraba como siempre, con odio, así que dejo eso de lado y simplemente dio un asentimiento.

Y pronto Mikasa saco una taza e invirtió un poco de agua caliente que tenía en una pequeña recipiente (ya que antes lo había calentado para su café) y saco de la alacena un frasco mediano y una cucharita. Abrió el frasco y metió la cuchara para sacar un poco de ese polvo oscuro para después invertirlo en el taza. La miro atentamente cada movimiento y facciones, no lo había notado antes pero ahora que la veía con más atención y cerca podía fijarse con detalle en su cara y cuerpo, ya que siempre la veía con el uniforme o a veces no la veía, pero ahora que solo estaban ellos dos solos la observaba con sus ojos orbes a la cadete.

- aquí tiene señor – interrumpió Mikasa tendiendo su mano con una taza humeante delante de rostros el, solo chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia por haberlo interrumpió y la tomo, la otra solo rodó los ojos y tomo de vuelta su taza.

Dio un sorbo y empezó a saborearlo, sabía… Bien pensó que sabría horrendo con la de los cuatros ojos pero no, este tenía algo diferente no sabía que era pero le agradable el sabor, tomo un poco más disfrutándolo en el proceso.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio cada uno con sus pensamientos, hasta que Rivaille empezó la conversación ya que el ambiente le empezaba a molestar

- ¿Que tiene? –

- nada en especial – dijo Mikasa dando un sorbo

- dime – insistió

- ¿y qué pasa si no te dijo?- vaya que si estaba de humor para tutearlo, una sonrisa diminuta apareció, si quería jugar lo haría

- pues te diré que cuando vea a Jaeger, le daré otra paliza- dijo un tanto divertido en pesar en el mocoso ese, y de pronto sintió una mirada encima y solo vio de reojo como la pelinegra lo mataba con la mirada

- ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima o si no…. –

- ¿o si no que Ackerman?- dijo desafiante Rivaille riendo a sus adentros

- …- maldito enano, solo porque era su superior no lo golpeaba o si no tendría un lindo recuerdo en su cara, solo bufo y miro para otro lado ignorando su presencia por un momento – solo tiene un toque de vainilla, ¿contento? – respondió enfada

- hmm sabe bien – dijo Rivaille tomando un poco más de la bebida – sabe Ackerman – empezó a decir el sargento mirando hacia enfrente. Mikasa noto un poco suavidad en su voz, no el típico tono aburrido, ahora en sus orbes azules oscuros, había un brillo pero no cualquier brillo, pareciera para ella como una confección o emoción por decir algo importante. Todo eso lo sabía por experiencia propia ya que ella se ponía así por Eren, pero lo que más extraño era porque el sargento Levi tenía ese brillo especial en su mirada, se suponía que él era un hombre de carácter frio y arrogante, al cual los sentimientos no le importaban en absoluto. Y entonces una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza ¿por qué Rivaille, la ahora miraba tan amablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro?.

Sintió sus corazón detenerse por completo cuando, Levi dejo su taza en la pequeña mesa, y voltio hacia ella tomando una de sus manos y besarle suavemente, sus labios se sentía cálidos y suaves debido al café, sus mejillas ardían y juraría que está completamente roja como un tomate, ya que esa acción la sorprendió. El otro solo se inmuto a verla directo a los ojos sonrió un poco más al ver el rostro de la chica completamente sonrojada por un pequeño beso, _ si con eso se sonroja bastante, no quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá con lo siguiente_ pensó el sargento, para después tomar ambas manos y decir lo que desde hace tiempo quería decirle a la mocosa de Ackerman. – Mikasa, no sé cómo tomaras lo que voy a decir a continuación pero espero que no me odies más de ya es – tomo un suspiro abrumador esto era más de lo esperaba, pero tomo todas las fuerza de sus interior para decir las siguientes palabras- me gustas – esas dos simples palabras se le hacían demasiado pesadas, pero era verdad lo que decía, la chica le había atraído desde el primer momento que la vio, cuando rescato a Eren de los titanes después de tapar la entrada, al principio no tomo demasiada importancia al asunto, pero conforme se iban cruzando sus caminos, la atención de la pelinegra le iba llamando más y el punto más alto de su atracción fue cuando la salvo de titan hembra, su preocupación aumento cuando vio la acción de ella de atacar, pero sin fijarse en la acción de titan, trato de avisarle, pero ya era tarde así que sin pensarlo dos veces disparo su equipo para sacar de ahí, lo logro pero en consecuencia sufrió una fractura en su pierna izquierda el dolor fue inmenso pero que importaba eso ahora, lo que realmente importante era que Mikasa estuviera a salvo sin importar el daño que recibiera a cambio, y aun que fue duro con sus palabras a la hora de marcharse del lugar, tenía que serlo lo había preocupado demasiado con un demonio. El ya no podía vivir sin ella eso lo tenía en claro. – Así que Ackerman, ¿qué dices al respecto? tengo que prepáreme para recibir un golpe o un bes…. – sus palabras fueron calladas por unos tiernos y dulces labios sabor vainilla, se sorprendió un poco, pero al ver a la chica cerrar sus ojos con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas le hizo dar cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Así que sin más soltó una de sus manos para poner la suya sobre la mejilla derecha acariciando la cicatriz que el mocoso Eren le había hecho. Ella tenía que bajar un poco debido que el sargento le faltaba poco para alcanzarla así que le facilito el trabajo encogiéndose un poco, Rivaille se lo agradeció mentalmente. Se fueron separando poco a poco ya que el oxígeno se así presente, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas se miraron fijamente gris contra azul – y esto _señor _responde a su pregunta – dijo Mikasa divertida, ya calmada y regresando a su postura habitual, eso sin duda la había tomado por sorpresa, el gran sargento Rivaille, el de carácter de mierda y sarcástico le había confesado que le gustaba a ella, eso sin duda nunca se lo espero. Pero en algo si tenía que estar de acuerdo con él y era que también a ella le gustaba el, no sabía porque o como había sucedió aquello, tal vez lo que la empujo a sentir un sentimiento de afecto asía el enano es que eran iguales en muchas cosas, fuertes en cuerpo y alma, fríos, inteligentes. Eran demasiadas cosas que mencionar de ambos y la más grande todas era que los dos eran la _esperanza de humanidad _y como tales soldados tenía sus cargamentos para tomar frente a la batalla y así recuperar lo que un día la humanidad perdió _La libertad. _

- Cállate mocosa – refunfuño el sargento tomando a la pelinegra de sus caderas y robándole un profundo beso - ¿o quieres tener un castigo? – pregunto Rivaille con toque de lujuria

- claro _señor _– respondió Mikasa de igual manera

- mmm eso me agrada Ackerman – dijo el hombre para en una rápida acción cargo a la chica en sus fuertes brazos y caminar asía su habitación. Mientras Mikasa no opuso resistencia alguna, solo enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sargento escondiendo su rostro en el mismo, aspirando la dulce fragancia que soltaba Levi, sonrió, al fin había encontrado a su igual y tal vez algo más que eso a su vida entera. No lo sabía aun pero quizás Rivaille y ella estaban destinados para estar juntos combatiendo y librar a la humanidad de los titanes y ya cuando hubiera acabado un futuro mejor. Una familia

- te quiero Rivaille –dijo depositando pequeño besos en cuello

- yo también te quiero Mikasa – respondió agarrando con más fuerza a la chica no quería perderla ni ahora ni nunca aun que diera su vida a cambio porque al fin había encontrado a su igual y felicidad.

_**Fin **_

_He vuelto fanfiction después de un largoooo periodo, he regresado con este one-shot de este maravilloso anime. Y por supuesto mi pareja favorita el Rikasa. Espero que a los fans de esta pareja le haya sido de su agrado, si les gusto dejen un review para saber que les pareció. Bueno creo que eso sería todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho, comando sus vegetales ( nah mentira coman muchos dulces y chocolates XD) y recuerden: sean felices. _

_Hikari Erena Yami _


End file.
